The present invention relates to a fixed-blade knife of the cutter type fitted with a retractable blade cover.
An object of the invention is to improve this type of knife, the fixed blade of which projects from the handle at all times, whether in use or not, from the safety point of view by proposing means for completely covering the blade when the knife is not in use.